Feelings
by Mozaic Girl
Summary: Manami Okuda starts thinking about Karma's feelings about her.


Just a small ff about Karumana

 _Title :_ _Feelings_

 _Summary : Manami Okuda starts thinking about Karma's feelings about her_

 _Words : 944_

 _Rated : T_

 _Written by : Mozaic Girl_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wednesday, 13 January 3.15 pm

"Are you sure you're staying here, Okuda?"

"Y-y-yes I'm sure Kayano" the chemistry-loving girl nodded trying to assure both of her friends that she'll be okay staying at the lab for awhile. "Well- we'll go ahead first then" told Kayano as she followed Kanzaki outside. "O-okay" cried Okuda waving her hand.

As both of her friend disappeared, Okuda let out a big sigh holding her chest. She looked around and opened one of the shelf with a few dangerous chemicals in it. She took an erlenmeyer flask and some testing tubes, and quickly washed her hands.

Maybe, today she'll successfully make the perfect potion for Koro-sensei. She put down both of her hands on the table, shaking nervously. Well, most of her experiments went wrong last time and she's aware that this time it will. 'C-c-calm down, Okuda. You can do it- just make no mistake and everything will be fine' she thought. 'Just remember what Karma-kun's words this morning' she continued, speaking of Karma, where is he? He usually showed up, well sometimes.

'If you put just enough effort in it, I'm sure that you'll make the perfect potion just for Koro-sensei' recalled Okuda about the words that Karma told her that morning. She clapped both of her hands together and started to work on her potion.

30 minutes has flew away and Okuda Manami has finished the potion. "I-i-i did it!" She cried raising the potion in the tube. She's very grateful that she had finish the potion without making a single mistake. 'Thanks to Karma-kun's words, I can do it now!' She happily thought about that before her face turned crimson red. "W-w-what is this feeling? ! Karma-kun is just a friend-" cried Okuda panicked around around shaking her head. 'He has help me around and I have to be grateful about this'.

"Ah, there you are, Okuda-san" cried a familiar voice which makes her almost jump on her feet. "K-k-karma-kun" yelp Okuda almost throwing her potion. The red haired boy leaned at the lab door with his grape juice box's straw dangling in his mouth staring at her. "Oh, you've finished the potion?" Asked Karma pointing at the tube that Okuda was holding tight. "Y-y-yeah" nodded Okuda. "Well then, I'll walk you back home, it'll be dark in a few minutes" smiled Karma as Okuda packed her things.

* * *

Okuda stared at the potion at her hands as Karma walked beside her drinking down his grape juice. She could feel her heart beat getting faster by a minute and she simply can't get rid that feeling inside her chest. 'I need to stop this' thought Okuda pressing her chest. She took a glance at Karma who's finishing his grape juice.

Her world seems upside down since she met the read haired boy, Akabane Karma. Since then, she feels she doesn't have to be scared around him anymore or even scared to talk to him, she's very comfortable everytime around him and sometimes she couldn't figure out the reason why she's like this. 'Does he have feelings about me?'. "K-k-karma-kun?". "Hmm?" Glance Karma at the glasses wearing girl beside him."W-w-what do you think about me?" Blurt out Okuda before she quickly covered her mouth.

'I-i-i said it?' She panicked out in her head.

"About you? Well- I think you're a smart girl" trailed off Karma letting go of his graoe juice box. Okuda was clearly shocked with his answer. "And I think you are a rare type of girl to be found here and the style you always wear, I like that style" finished the red haired boy. Now, Okuda was clearly speechless with Karma's words about her self.

She thought she was a dorky type of girl, with those weird braids, and glasses. Now, her heart started to pound even faster than before and her face started to feel hotter. She stopped for awhile making the mercury eyed boy stare at her. "You okay,Okuda-san?" Asked Karma before she suddenly hand over the potion in front of his face. "T-this is for you, Karma-kun! With out you, I can't make this potion without a single mistake, so I think you really deserve this potion than I do!" Cried Okuda making the red haired boy giggled.

"Eh?!"

"You're so funny, Okuda-san" giggled Karma patted her head. "B-but without Karma-kun, I can't make this potion!" Cried Okuda holding the potion. "No- actually you're the one who make this potion, I'm just supporting you. Well, you don't mind that I'll help with your assassination tomorrow, right?" Asked Karma as Okuda replied with a sly smile, as the two of them continued walking.

Okuda hold tight her potion next to her chest. 'I thinkKarma-kun's feelings towards me are to kind- I'm very grateful about it' thought Okuda as her face lit up to be red. 'What should I do for him to appreciate his help?' Okuda stared at the sky as it stared to turn dark. Then, one thing suddenly popped out from her head, something that Karma might like-

'Chocolate'

* * *

Bonus...

Karma fold his legs and sat in front of the red box that was tied with a satin whute bow. On top of it, there was a note written by a clumsy hand writting. 'Thank you for your help, Karma-kun. Signed, Okuda-san'. Karma grinned at the note as he opened to peek what's inside the box and he was surprised when he found chocolates were assorted in the box. 'She's not bad for a chemistry-loving girl' grin Karma scooping one of the chocolates into his mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading :)

End

* * *

After I recently read the raw version of the manga I'm pretty disappointed after reading it- I'm not lying though TT-TT


End file.
